Frolic2 Breaking News
by FairlightMuse
Summary: Next in the Fuzzy Fantasy Frolic series. Pairing Rita Skeeter, who secretly writes steamy erotic novels,and Lucius Malfoy who is simply... steamy. come on...you're curious!


This will probably make more sense if you read the intro/prologue story " Fuzzy Fantasy Frolics" first, to get an idea of the challenge

Story number two in the Frolic series

A/N- Greetings, and welcome to number two. It pairs Rita Skeeter and Lucius Malfoy, which is a very odd pairing, I know, but it was jolly good fun to write. I hope you have as much fun reading it. It's my first Lucius fic, so I am a bit bashful. :)

---

She was a highly imaginative woman. Not all of her newspaper stories were penned by that magical green quill; and not all of her stories were newspaper stories. Rita Skeeter had in fact, been scribbling out a series of very popular erotic romance novellas under the pen name of Francy Woodbine. The magical ones were charmed by passwords to take on the nondescript text of a history textbook as soon as they were touched by someone other than the owner. This made them very popular with students, as it was impossible for teachers to confiscate them!

Anyhow, the reason that she was able to write such steamy stories, was that she had such fabulous dreams. Absolutely scrumptious ones, in fact, and she thought it was a damn shame to let them go to waste. By the time she was finished elaborating on them, even her parchment was blushing.

And she was having one of those dreams.

Lying there, cocooned in sleep, she let the dream wash over her...and the hands rub over her. Yes, someone was touching her. Large hands caressed the smooth expanse of her trim figure, exploring the neat dip of her waist, and the warmth of her thighs. He used a long stroke down to her knees, then rolled his thumb softly in the hollow there until she gasped. Her knees were very ticklish. She heard him chuckle.

Warm lips appeared at her throat as the hands parted her legs all too easily. She wanted to see who he was, but she was blindfolded, and her arms were too heavy to raise. She didn't want to move; for dreams are too easily disturbed;and with what he was doing, she most definitely didn't want to disturb him. He had moved down to her breasts, and lavished a few kisses on one. The other he suckled almost brutally, nuzzling his face hard into the soft skin.

She gave a delighted moan and he continued for a few seconds, before replacing his mouth with one hand. He then began to nuzzle his way down her stomach, flicking a tongue into her navel as he passed it by. She had never had this happen before and found it to be the height of sensation. He seemed to like it as well, because he stayed and examined it thoroughly before continuing southwards.

His wet, sucking kisses continued until just above the triangle of neat blonde hair, where his second hand had been resting for sometime now. She was incredibly disappointed when he pulled away, and tried to vocalize her feelings on the matter, but the words strangled in her throat at about the time he dove face first between her thighs, and rooted right for the goal.

Rita's eyes opened so fast that her eyelids ached. At first she was furious with herself for waking up. And then she decided that she must not be awake, because the room was still dark...and someone was still making passionate love to her lower extremities.

" Um..." she whispered hoarsely.

The person down yonder did not respond. He was enjoying himself apparently; and she was aware of the fact that his efforts were not wasted on her. It was incredibly awkward to wake up and not know the name of the gentleman who was giving you the best oral sex of your life; but then...it would be rude to interrupt too, right?

She couldn't remember much about the day before, except she was interviewing some chap from the Ministry. If this was the same bloke, then she was certainly wrong abut mentally tagging him as the living dead. She had the strangest suspicion that this was not he, however. Something abut the size of all the bits and pieces.

She tried to take in a fistful of sheets to clench, but the mattress was bare.

' Wow '...she though. ' It must have been wild last night '.

She was reminded of that time in Norway when she was traveling to a remote mountain Wizarding Village for an exclusive interview with one of the oldest living Witches. She and her two guides, both the size of blonde mountains themselves, had gotten caught in a bit of bad weather, and had to camp in a crag until the snow died down. They had put their wands away and had a lot of fun pretending to need each others close, and naked, proximity for the sake of survival. She was no stranger to wild.

Since she couldn't really see the face of her 'attacker' , she closed her eyes and recalled one of those guides. The one with the reddish-blonde hair. She had recalled him often enough whenever she wanted a bit of fun with herself, and had even entertained the thought of finding him again one day.

Oh, to have it be him doing this...she thought dreamily. Her companion seemed to sense this disloyalty on her part, and with a burst of enthusiasm, he made her completely forget she had ever had other lovers at all!

With the one hand he squeezed her breast, rolling it through his hand and then palming it flat. He teased the nipple until she wanted to scream or faint. It ached with a delicious sort of pain.

With his other hand he kneaded the tender flesh of her inner thigh, the crease of her hip... and anything else he could reach in that same general address.

All of this while he was rooting against her, suckling her, and occasionally biting at her. She bit her lip when he thrust his tongue deep inside, to begin lapping and twisting it with great enthusiasm. He tried so hard to reach deeper, that she thought he was going to crawl right up inside. Not that she would oppose the idea, she was entirely too close to coming.

She couldn't help it anymore, she had to move her hips. She had to thrash her head...she had to-

She gave a little bark of surprise when her mystery man flung himself over her, and without warning thrust himself inside.

This an entirely different matter all together, and even though she was mighty reluctant to let her approaching climax slip away, she had to intervene.

" Ex-excuse me?" she tried, her voice husky. " Stop--stop this instant" Where the hell had her authoritative tone gotten too?

The man did slow; his hearty thrusts petering to a sad standstill...reminding her of a train engine halting at a station. She instantly regretted her decision.

She knew then, with some sharp feminine intuition, that whereas she had been awake, he had been asleep. So deeply asleep apparently, that he was confused and slow to react when he woke.

There ensued a moment of painful silence, during which he had forgotten to disengage, and she was noticing the dwindling of his excitement. Instinctively, she flexed her muscles. The result wasn't quite what she had planned. Whoever was in there, removed themselves a bit too hastily, causing her to wince.

" What...is going on?" he asked.

Gee, let me think...

She sat up, and reflexively began brushing her fingers through her curly hair. It would be very tangled later, she thought grimly.

" Well...we were having sex." she stated bluntly.

" Who is we?" he demanded.

" Oh, you first..."

He sat up and began rummaging around, then turned and seized her arm.

" Where is my wand?" he demanded. He had a very...intense voice.

" I don't know. I don't have mine either." His hand was very close to the breast he had so eagerly suckled earlier. It was distracting, and made her stammer slightly.

Pushing her away with a sound of irritation, he groped around in the dark beside the bed. He discovered a lamp. A plain Muggle lamp, by the feel of it. Grasping the pull chain, he paused before pulling it.

" I'm turning on this light, and I better the hell be who you think I am."

Rita wondered who she was suppose to think he was.Apparently, he thought he knew who she was.

The room filled with a sudden burst of light, tinted blue by a colored bulb.

As soon as she could force her eyes to open against the glare, she peeked at her partner, and was very disappointed to realize that she still didn't know him. He wasn't the Ministry bloke, she had been right about that. He was however, a fairly big man, with long blonde hair. He had a strong aristocratic nose, and icy blue eyes. His mouth was held in a practiced sneer, even though the rest of his face suggested that he was absolutely startled.

" You! You're not my wife!" he exclaimed.

Not unless I missed something important...she thought.

She had the funny feeling that she should recognize him. Maybe if he had his clothes on. Not that she was in any hurry for that to happen! She would much rather not recognize him and have him naked. Especially since he had forgotten to cover himself completely.

Noticing her roving eyes, he yanked the corner of the blanket over himself and glared at her.

" Do you mind?"

She glanced up, and he wouldn't meet her eye.

" Actually, I haven't been minding at all."

" What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to look anywhere else. She suddenly felt very plain next to him, and wondered if his wife was beautiful. Surely she must be.

Feeling self conscious, she wrapped her arms around her self.

" Where is here? Is this your place...because it certainly isn't mine."

" I've never seen it before." he mumbled. " My clothes are gone."

Yes...the gods are good to me.

" As are mine. Maybe we lost them while Disapparating?"

" Did we Disapparate? From where? I don't remember."

" I don't remember either..."she said tersely. " I was only making a suggestion."

He rubbed his temple furiously.

" So...you know who I am?" she ventured.

He gave her an awkward look.

" Of course. Ms. Skeeter." he was having a great difficulty in keeping his eyes from falling to her chest.

She wondered if she should try to determine where they were, or try to revive his former ' interest '. She decided on the latter...after all, she could find out later what was going on,but she might only have one chance at him.

Whoever he was.

Rita rolled onto her side, and propped her head in her hand. With the other hand she held the sheet loosely over her breasts. She had no idea where her glasses had gotten to, and she made a conscious effort not to squint, event though the temptation to clarify her vision was overwhelming.

Even without her glasses, she could tell that she had his undivided attention.

" So, you have me at a disadvantage. " she said softly." Could you tell me your name?"

His face clouded over.

" You don't really expect me to believe that you don't know me?" he said with the arrogance of someone who is used to being known.

" Sorry if that bruises your pride."

" This isn't one of your twisted little ploys to get a story?" he sneered.

" I swear. " she smiled. " The last thing I remember was interviewing a Ministry official about his upcoming marriage to a certain heiress. Next thing I know I am having this simply wonderful dream, which just happened to be real. "

To her surprise, he colored slightly, and fidgeted. He mumbled something under his breath, but she didn't catch it.

" Pardon? " she asked.

" It's Lucius Malfoy..." he said. His voice was low and almost shy.

Rita's eyes widened dramatically. Ahh...that was why he looked so familiar. She had seen him about, of course everyone knew of him. She couldn't recall though having ever made his acquaintance, certainly not to the degree of familiarity they had been previously enjoying.

" How do you do?" she said at last, and he smiled.

Ouch...that smile could kill a lady.

" You tell me." he answered, with an insinuating glance along her body.

" Quite well." she allowed the sheet to fall away. " But I have to ask...do you ever finish what you begin?"

He nervously glanced around the room, as though worried about being overheard.

" If I am properly motivated..." he whispered.

" What motivation do you require?" she licked her cherry red lips.

" I would really love to kiss you." he blurted out, coloring again.

To be notorious for his arrogance, and Pureblood pride...he was behaving like a shy schoolboy with a vicious crush.

" Well...I am completely defenseless, you know." she beckoned him closer with her hand, and he came.

She placed her hand on his chest, and turned her face towards him. His eyes shone like polished mirrors, and she experienced a jolt of desire right where he he had kissed her last.

His mouth was firm and warm, and his hair, which showered down over their faces, was perfumed delightfully. At first the kiss was hesitant, but when her lips parted, he deepened it...daring to reach out with his tongue and lick the top of her mouth. She placed both of her hands on his face, both to hold him, and guide him as she tried to keep up with his ardor. His tongue was wicked, just as much above as it had been below.

Her fingers crept into his hair, and he moaned into her mouth before pulling away.

" Wh-what is it?" she panted.

" Wonderful." he exclaimed. " Just like I always imagined."

She frowned slightly at this, but he began kissing her again.

His hands, which had been so talented while he was asleep, resumed their work with a steady confidence. She was relieved that he decided to take the initiative...she didn't know if she could have looked into those beautiful eyes, and begged him to take her. She wasn't that courageous.

Lucius surrendered her mouth, so that he could kiss her throat, and shoulders. He sought her permission before he uncovered her chest, then slowly pulled away the sheet, smiling smugly. He looked so boyishly delighted to discover breasts in there that she bit back a smile. What was it with men?

He nuzzled his face between them, and licked the length of her cleavage, before lifting them in his hands to explore the soft damp undersides. She took a handful of his hair and rubbed it over her nipples, and he watched this action with hungry eyes.

" Tell me to stop...or go on..." he ordered. She looked at him as though he had grown another head. Stop? Now? Not if he wanted to ever wear men's underwear again!

She took his hand and guided it between her legs, to the puddle of moisture that was steadily increasing.

" Go on. And on, and on, and on..." she whispered.

Lucius looked like the cat that had not only got into the cream, but had rolled in it, and had another really cute cat come lick it off of him. He fiddled with her for awhile, taking his time, because he could see that she was growing impatient. She tried once to hurry him, but he was too heavy, and too strong for her to roll over. He only grinned at her, and ducked his head down for another taste.

She bucked her hips, and he slapped her exposed bottom with the palm of his hand. She gave an indignant cry and he gave her another, nibbling at her soft warm folds as he did.

" GOD'S PLEASE!! " she finally begged.

" Maybe I'm not ready yet...'' he purred.

She reached down and grabbed hold of him. It was his turn to make a strangled cry of surprise. He wasn't the only one that was surprised. When her hand went around him, she discovered that her fingers didn't touch. She thought that perhaps she had been dreaming after all...it wasn't possible that he had fit that inside of her? Was it?

Suddenly shy, she released him,and lay her hands awkwardly on his back.

" Something the matter?' he asked.

" Uhh...no...it just feels like your ready to me."

" Second thoughts?"

Yes. No. Yes. No. NO! How could she have second thoughts with him doing that THING WITH HIS FINGERS?

" Please don't stop? " she hated that desperate tone, but she was in no condition to change it.

" Sshh..." he soothed, caressing the tender spot where he had spanked her. She could feel him sliding along her leg, burning her with his skin.

Like an animal in heat, she lay perfectly still, submitting to his masculinity. She let him spread her legs wide, bending her knees and opening her to his advance. She held her breath as he tossed his hair back away from his face, and smiled. There was a predatory gleam to that smile that excited her immensely.

His second entrance was more grand than his first, perhaps because she could see him. See that marvelously cocky expression as he dove all the way in. She imagined that she wouldn't be walking fast for a few days.

Teasing her slightly, he rolled his hips slowly. Her eyes practically crossed as he discovered just the right place, and then began thrusting against it with such vigor that her breasts began to jounce quite wildly. He pressed a kiss to each of them before attacking her mouth. She was not, by habit, a vocal lover, but then, she had never shared her body with such a person before. He used her rather hard, and she reveled in it, meeting him as well as she could; and biting at his shoulder, as she made a variety of noises.

She mumbled something urgently, that sounded like " faster". He took it that way anyhow, and lifted up her hips so he could accommodate her. She dug her heels into the mattress and came with a great cry. Lucius continued to drive into her quivering body, causing her to thrash and squirm.

He had never had a woman respond so powerfully, or allow him so much, and he came gleefully himself, still holding her hips firmly against his own.

He fell away from her and lay panting for a long moment. She remained perfectly still, her body throbbing and thrumming sweetly. After awhile, he propped himself up in exact imitation of her earlier position. Reaching for the nearest breast, he thumbed the nipple. She stretched and smiled...curling up around the comfortable feeling in her belly.

" Did you like your kiss? " she asked.

" It wasn't too bad for a first kiss. " he admitted.

" Do you know that this room has no doors?" she asked.

He gave the room as much of his attention as he could spare, the rest being concentrated on leaving a kiss mark on her shoulder.

" Hmmm...that's too bad." he said.

" Doesn't strike you as odd though?"

" No more than anything else."

" Well, if you're not concerned, then I won't be concerned. " she could really care less if the doors never came back.

" I have a confession. " he announced as he placed another mark on her breast.

" Yesss...?"

" I have been dreaming about doing this for a long time."

" You have?"

" Every time I see your picture in the Daily Prophet...every time I see you at the Ministry." he began rubbing himself against her hip as he spoke.

Was he going to be ready again, so soon?

" It's a shame we haven't gotten together sooner then. " she said, stroking his chest.

" To tell you the truth, I can't imagine how we have managed to get together at all. I don't recall meeting you anywhere, and I can't imagine how I eluded my wife's spies. "

" I don't believe I have ever even met you face-to-face." she admitted.

" Mmmm, you may never be the same..." Lucius knew exactly how to love himself, and make everyone else admire him for it.

" I'm sure I won't." she agree.

" One more time...before we are found, or before anything happens." he came back over her.

" Again? But...I don't know if I can. "

He gave her a wicked smile.

" I'll make sure that you can. As many times as I want. But you might not be able to again for a month afterwards."

As he made good his promise, Rita told herself that if she survived the night..she might never want anyone else again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Almost two days later, Rita Skeeter awoke in her own bed, and was dazed and bleary. She had been having the absolute most erotic dream of her life, and she wanted to get it down on paper while the details were still fresh in her mind. It was the most realistic dream she had ever had; her body was still tingling in a way that suggested to her that she must have had at least one orgasm while sleeping. She was sorry she missed the experience.

She found her legs to be quite trembley as well, shaking happily as she walked about searching for her quill. Usually it was in her purse, but she found it instead on her desk, beside her journal. As soon as she picked up the pen, her journal blew open; an invisible wind flipping the pages. When it fell open,completely she dropped the pen.

There on the page, in a neat green handwriting that was not her own, a detailed account of her dream was written. It told everything; his name, what he looked like. Even a description of how he had felt inside of her...something she herself would have neglected to write in her journal.

She closed it hurriedly, and stuffed it in a drawer. Then she locked the drawer and hid the key before stumbling into the bathroom. Undressing, she discovered several reddish-purple marks, some with teeth marks around them. Her beasts were bruised, her nipples swollen.

Further down, she saw more marks on her inner thighs, and belly. Touching each one of them reverently, she grinned. She hadn't dreamed it after all! She was inventive, and slightly flexible, but there was no way that had bitten herself down there!

After a quick and relaxing bath, she limped into the bedroom to dress. She was more than a little stiff and sore, but she wasn't complaining. There was an owl waiting for her. It sat at the window calmly, looking very superior. She removed the note from it's silver manacle. and the owl flew away without waiting for her to open it, let alone reply.

Apparently, he didn't approve of her state of undress.

" Dear Miss Skeeter,

I have no idea whether what happened was real or a dream. I can't remember how I got there, or how I got back. But I have been thinking of you ever since I woke. Thank you for a marvelous occasion.

I will be seeing you around, you can depend on it.

Yours sincerely,

An admirer. "

She grinned, and summoned a robe and her quill.

Yes, Mr. Malfoy...and I will be looking forward to it. As will Francy Woodbine

-------------------------------------------------------------

I leave it to you, the reader, to imagine how wither of these two might have gottn hold of some fantasy pill powder...I myself have no idea.

I am on to the next victim.

Anonyomus

---------------------------------

If you liked this scenario, please read;

'Battle if the Blanket'

'The Good Die Young, The Bad Come Back'. 


End file.
